moansfandomcom-20200214-history
Property
West Ardougne *A1-Single room, Single bed *A2-Two stories/rooms, Single bed *A3-Two Stories+Basement/Eleven Rooms, four sets of bunk beds + three single beds, roof, cage full of crates, kitchen/dining combo, office, prison cell, Mine + Temple of Light, 26NPC's *A4-Two stories/rooms, two sets of bunk beds, rats + 4NPCs *A5-Single room, two door entrance, Single bed *A6-Single room, two single beds, ‘connected’ to blacksmith room *A7-Single room, two anvils, no beds *A8-Single room, single bed, 2NPCs *A9-Single room, double bed *A10-Single room, single bed *A11-Two Stories/rooms, two single beds, 1NPC *A12-Two Stories/rooms, Double bed, 1NPC *A13-Two Stores/rooms, Double bed *A14-Two Stories/rooms, single bed, 1NPC *A15-Two Stories/rooms, No bed, Missing 1 wall *A16-Single room, No bed, Missing 1 wall, ‘broken range’ *A17-Two stories/Six rooms, Library, Double bed, Dining Hall, Kitchen *A18-Two Stories/Rooms, Four single beds, ‘somewhat dining area’, Monastery, 1NPC *A19-Two Stories/Rooms, Four single beds, kitchen/dining combo, Chisel+Knife Spawn, 1NPC *A20-Two Stories/Rooms, No real entry door/missing parts of wall, double bed *A21- Two Stories/Rooms, No real entry door/missing parts of wall *A22-Two Stories/Rooms, Single bed, 1Npc *A23-Two Stories/Rooms, Two Single beds *A24-Two Stories/Rooms/Basement, Jail Cell, two entry doors, No beds *A25-Two Stories/Rooms, Kitchen Area, Double bed, 1NPC *A26-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed *A27- Two Stories/Rooms, Single bed *A28-Single room, 3 bunk beds, +2NPCs ‘Nurse Area’ *A29-Single Room(?), No proper walls, Connected with A30, Range, No bed (30/29 Connected) *A30-Single Room(?), No proper walls, Connected with A29, No bed, Range (29/30 Connected) *A31-Single Room, No proper walls, No bed *A32-Single Room, No proper door, No bed *A33-Single Room, No proper walls, No bed, ‘Skeleton/Corpse thing’ + Rats *A34-Single Room, No proper walls, No bed, +Rats *A35-Two rooms, no proper walls, No bed, 'Broken Range" *A36-Two Stories/Rooms, No beds, proper door *A37-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed *A38-Two stories/Rooms, Double bed, +Rats *A39-Two Stories/Rooms, No bed, +Rats *A40-Two Stories/Rooms, 1Bunk bed + Double, +Rats/ 1NPC *A41-Two Stories/Rooms, Single bed, 1NPC *A42-Two Stories/Rooms, No bed, Cauldron, +Rats/1NPC, ‘Mage place’ *A43-Two Stories/Rooms, No bed, *A44-Two Stories/Rooms, 1Bunk bed + Double bed, +Rats/1NPC *A45-Two Stories/Rooms, 1Bunk bed, +Rats *A46-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed, +Rats/1NPC *A47-Two Stories/Rooms, 1Bunkbed + Single bed, +Rats *A48- Two Stories/Rooms, 1Bunkbed + Single bed, +Rats *A49-Two Stories/Rooms, Two single beds, +Rats *A50-Two Stories/Rooms, No proper walls, No bed, +Rats *A51-Two Stories/Rooms, 1Bunk bed + Double bed, 2NPCs *A52-Single Room, No proper walls/Door, No bed, +Rats *A53-Two Stories/Rooms, No proper Walls/Door, No bed, +Rats *A54-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed + Single bed, +Rats/1NPC *A55-Single Room, No beds, 1NPC, ‘General Store’ *A56-Two Stories/3 Rooms, Two Bunk beds, Two Entry Doors (57/56 Connected) *A57- Two Stories/3 Rooms, Two Bunk beds, Two Entry Doors (56/57 Connected) *A58- Graveyard Ardougne and Witchaven Ardougne *B1-Two Room, Kitchen Area, Double bed, Sheep Area, Farm Area, Grain/Potato Harvest, Cow Area, 4NPCs *B2- Single Room, Single Bed, Dining Table *B3-Three Stories/rooms, Mill, No bed, 1NPC *B4-Single Room, No bed, Workbench, Chopped Tree Area *B5-Fenced off Area, No bed, Incinerator, Fire, Requires ‘Protective Clothing’ *B6-Two Stories/Four Rooms, Bathroom, Double bed, 1NPC *B7-Single Room, Single bed *B8-Two Stories/Three rooms, Double bed, Balcony, Kitchen Area, Garden, Spade + Bucket + Picture spawn *B9-Three Stories/Three rooms, Basement, Double bed, Rat Pits/Manhole Exit, Zombies, Giant Rats, Uncountable NPC’s *B10-Two Stories/Three rooms, Bar, Double bed, 2NPC’s ‘Bar’ *B11-Single Room, No beds, Improper Door, Pottery Oven ‘Potter’ *B12-Single Room, No beds, Bank/Deposit Box, 3NPC’s *B13-Two Stories/Three rooms, Single bed, ‘Kitchen Area’, House Fence, Pigeons, 1NPC *B14- TwoStories/rooms, kitchen/dining combo, double bed, Picklock option(Difficult to open) *B15-Three Stories/13 Rooms, 3 Double beds, Thrones, Treasure, Rooftop, Countless NPC’s *B16- Two Stories/Four Rooms, Monastery, Graves, 3NPC’s *B17- Single Room, No beds, Improper Door, Furnace *B18-Single Room, no Beds, General Store, 1NPC *B19-Two Stories/Four Rooms, Bath, Bunk bed, 2NPC’s *B20-Unable to open, Guard Dogs/Jade Vine, Nice Garden, Fountains, *B21-Single Room, Two double beds, Crates, Vyvian(guest) and Ivan Holguin(owner) *B22-Two Stories/Four Rooms, Three single beds one double bed, Storage area, 5NPC’s *B23-Two Stories/Three Rooms, Double bed, Fabric/Sewing Area *B24-Two Stories/Three Rooms, Double bed, Globe table *B25-Single Room, No beds, Hammer Spawn, Mage Teleport, 1NPC *B26- Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed, Sink, Picklock Entrance *B27- Two Stories/Rooms, Two single beds, Mace Spawn, Picklock Entrance *B28-Unable to open, has ‘Ardounge Registry Sign’ outside of it *B29-Single Room, Four Bunk bed sets *B30-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed *B31-Two Stories/Rooms, Single bed, 1NPC *B32-Two Stories/Three Rooms, Kitchen Area, Double bed, Balcony, Garlic spawn, Telescope, Range *B33-Two Stories/Rooms, Two Single beds, Kitchen Area, Ilkomio Ame(Owner) *B34-Two Stories/Rooms, No beds, Bank/Deposit, 3NPC’s *B35-Single Room, No beds, Bar, 7NPC’s *B36-Single Room, Improper Doors, No beds, ‘Shipping area’, Uncountable wandering NPC’s *B37-Single Room, Improper Door, No beds, Guide book Spawn, ‘Display Boards’, 1NPC *B38-Zoo, No beds, Animals, Zoo keepers *B39- Three Stories/Eight Rooms, Basement, Kitchen, Two Single beds + Double, Quest Area, Living rooms, Knife + Bread spawn, 9NPC’s *B40-Four Stories/Five Rooms, Single bed, Basement/Dungeon, Kitchen area, two entrances, 1NPC *B41-Two Stories/Five Rooms, Two single beds, Monastery (two), 3NPC’s *B42-Five Stories/Rooms, No Beds, Various Machines, Monster in the basement, *B43-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed, Dining Tables, 3NPC’s *B44-Four Stories/Five Rooms, Office, Bankers, Shopkeepers, Dining Table, Dungeon, Office, Balconies, Fountains, Papyrus Spawn,7NPC’s *B45-Two Stories/Three Rooms, Two bunk beds, Kitchen/Office, Storage area/Bedroom, Dining room, Clay oven, Wash basin, Countless NPC's *B46-Two Stories/Rooms, Basement/Dungeon, No beds, Treasure, 14 NPC's Witchaven *C1- Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed and Bunk bed (With one mattress), Kids toys *C2-Two Stories/Rooms, Hammock, Fishing Shop, 1NPC *C3-Single Room, Lectern, No bed, Monastery *C4-Single Room, Hammock, Spinning Wheel *C5-Two Stories/Rooms, Hammock, Wash Basin, Clay Oven *C6-Single Room, Hammock, 1NPC *C7-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed and Bunk bed (With one mattress), Kids toys, 2NPC’s *C8-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed, Balcony, Study Desk Stalls *S1-Silk Stall, Un-owned *S2-Bakery Stall, Un-Owned *S3-Gem Stall, Un-owned *S4-Fur Stall, Un-owned *S5-Spice Stall, Un-owned *S6-Silk Stall, Un-owned *S7-Bakery Stall, Un-owned *S8-Silver Stall, Un-owned Hemenster And Surrounding Area * D1-Two Stories/Four rooms, Single bed, Kitchen, Study area, Lobsterpot Spawn, 1NPC *D2-Single Room, No bed, ‘Fishing Supplies’ *D3-Single Room, No bed, Bank Area, 2NPC’s *D4-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed two single beds, Kitchen area, dining area *D5-Single Room, No bed, Various Pipes *D6-Two Stories/Rooms, Double bed, Glassblowing pipe Spawn, 1NPC *D7-Single Room, Improper Door, No bed, Bronze Arrow tips Spawn, ‘Arrow shop’ 2NPC’s *D8-Single Room, Improper Door, No bed, ‘Dining area’, 2NPC’s *D9- Single Room, No bed, Anvil outside ‘Shed’ *D10-Four Stories/Rooms, Double bed, Crystal Ball, Kitchen Area/Range, Garden/Magic Trees, 1NPC *D11-Three Stories/Rooms, No bed, Inaccessible Jail, Entry through Crate, Harbor, Dining Table, 9NPC’s *D12-Docks, Three row boats, Five barrels of fish, Five stools, Three coils of rope, One barrel of ale, 1NPC *D13-Temple of Ikov, Go in it yourself and see, Shed included Port Khazard * E1-Single room, two single beds, range *E2-Single room, no beds, storage *E3-Single rom, no beds *E4-Single room, no beds, Workshop *E5-Single room, no beds, sink, 3NPC's *E6-Single room, no beds, dining room, 5NPC's *E7-Single room, no beds *E8-Single room, no beds, launderer, 1NPC *E9-Single room, no beds, kitchen/dining combo *E10-Single room, no beds, inn, 8NPC's *E11-requires proper surverying team *E12-Single room, no beds, kitchen/dining combo *E13-Single room, no beds, range *E14-Single room, no beds, general store, 1NPC *E15-Two Stories/rooms, no beds, three anvils *E16-Two Stories/rooms, no beds, balcony, general store, 1NPC *E17-Docks